Too Bad Your Friend's Here
by Twilove
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to Bella During her period? Well, find out!  A/N: This story takes place after New Moon!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does._

_**Author's Note at the end!**_

Too Bad Your friend's Here

Chapter One: Realization

I tried to focus on the book I was reading but today was one of those days Edward was out hunting. My stomach churned in worry but most of all my heart ached for his return. I put the book I was trying to read down and pondered over the last week without him here. A couple days I could bear, but seven days? Come on… I hated feeling like a damsel in distress, but I couldn't hide those feelings any more than Edward could.

I got up and started to pace around the living room. The only reason he had been gone so long was because of my stupid human girl cycles, and yes I was talking about my menstrual cycle. Ahh! I just wanted to scream in frustration. This whole charade had started a couple hours before my little friend decided to ruin our alone time one night...

A week before:

The clock said 6:43 and Edward had promised to come at 7:00, just 17 minutes, I told myself, but if it wasn't for Charlie I knew he would have been here a long time ago.

"Oh well," I sighed aloud.

"Did you say something?" Charlie looked up from his newspaper, I was startled and mumbled, "Oh nothing dad..."

Comprehension dawned on him and he spoke, obviously annoyed, "Right, Edward. Huh, I don't think you have to worry about anything Bella, that kid's never been late...or early for that matter." He added more to himself than me.

I sighed. Ever since the Cullens' return, dad, has had a lot of trouble trusting Edward.

Only Edward.

Alice and the rest were perfectly fine to him but not Edward and even I had to admit he had a reason to be harder on him than the others. After all, it had been Edward's choice to leave...

I shuddered at the memory and instead focused on the time.

At last, there were only 5 minutes to go. This was the time my hands usually started to get all clammy and sweaty. Edward always made me feel this way, and now that he was back I felt an even greater amount of anxiety and excitement; Even though I loved him with all my heart I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that he loved me, _me_, of all people. There was always that possibility he would realize he was too good for me and get up and leave.

Maybe I should stop thinking these thoughts; Edward would kill me if he knew…

There were just two more minutes left and so I decided to take a look in the hallway mirror. Alice had come by earlier in order to prepare me for our date. She had knocked on the door, stomped to my room, and took charge the moment I was in sight. Humph! Even in my own house Alice was the boss.

I took a look in the mirror and my annoyance lessened. I had to give the woman props, even for a casual date she had made me look like a princess.

I took a look at the cute but expensive jeans she had bought me, Miss Me I think, the turquoise v-neck blouse, black be-dazzled sandals, and the shining straight hair surrounding my face. I looked away, embarrassed. Maybe I had dressed up a little too much…

_Knock, knock_.

My ears perked up and I made my way downstairs, careful not to trip. Charlie beat me to the door, "Oh no!" I thought. Charlie did this every time Edward and I went out.

He would make sure Edward never forgot my curfew and would go on and on about the most random things. He was just so frustrating.

I was behind Charlie as I gave Edward my usual pout.

"...and so you see Edward I want my girl here no later than 11:00 pm. I have enough trust in you to know you'll comply."

"Don't worry Charlie; I'll get her home soon enough."

Charlie nodded pushed me towards him and waved us off.

Once we were inside his silver Volvo I groaned in embarrassment, "Edward I'm really sorry..." He grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles around my palm, Charlie was still outside so we couldn't kiss.

He chuckled, "Bella love, he's your father. It's only natural for him to be so protective over you especially from me," he smiled sadly and pulled away from the drive way.

I hated seeing him like this. The only thing to do was to change the subject.

"Well in case you don't already know, Alice came over." I glared at him and continued, "She raided my closet and made me go to the mall!"

Edward grinned, "Oh no! The mall! And the fact that you're driving with the most lethal predator on the planet gives you absolutely no concern, does it?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, it doesn't, but shopping…shopping…you _know_ how much I hate that."

"Bella, haven't you learned that Alice always gets her way? Plus," he traced his pointer finger around my lips, his eyes shining, "everything she makes you wear looks absolutely lovely on you." he looked at me up and down and added, "In fact, I sometimes think she's trying to dangle you in front of me like some kind of, thing."

"You mean like an animal?" I let out a loud laugh.

"Please Bella, behave," he tried to look serious but he couldn't fool me.

I smiled back and shrugged, my face began to heat up for some reason.

"Damn it," I thought.

He rested his hand on my leg, and action that almost drove me over the edge. I could feel my heart speed up and my cheeks turned even pinker. This was the first time he'd ever put his hand on my leg, not that I was complaining, but could this mean he wanted to take things a little further? I was too embarrassed at my reaction to look him in the face. There was a small pleasant silence, and then he squeezed my leg, and whispered, "That blush of yours," he ran his fingers across my cheek, "makes me crazy."

I think my heart stopped.

Nevermind.

"Any w-way," I took a deep breath to calm my racing heart and continued, "where exactly are you taking me?"

He let go of my leg and raised both hands in exasperation.

"Finally the woman asks! Just so you know we're going to Port Angles. Remember that little Italian restaurant?"

My face lit up.

"Yep. I figured it would be…cute."

How romantic, I thought. My thoughts of rainbows and butterflies were marred as soon as I looked at the speed he was driving at. 95 miles an hour!

I freaked out.

I grabbed the wheel of the car and yelled, "Edward watch out!" He was going so fast I thought the cars next to us were actually going to hit us. I realized how absurd I had been the moment the car swerved. Edward gently pried my hands off the wheel but he was shocked.

"Bella!"

Edward cried out, all the while holding my hand in an attempt to calm my thumping heart.

"What were you thinking?"

I was too shocked at my action to answer...The only time I acted so moody and out of control was when I got my...uh oh!

I managed to catch my breath and was about to say what I was thinking when Edward beat me to it.

"Umm, Bella dear, is it your time of month again?" He seemed a bit embarrassed.

I guess I was used to this, I mean he was a vampire and he could smell my blood, even if it was "dead" blood.

I was reluctant to answer but I managed to squeak out, "I haven't gotten it yet but I'm sure it'll come soon. I really don't know though." My cheeks were insanely red, I just knew it. This was probably the most embarrassing conversation I would ever have with him.

"Bella it's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed about this. It's normal." His voice was smooth and easy, and I felt a bit better.

I shifted in my seat and decided to answer in the most honest way possible. "Thanks Edward."

I gave him a weak smile and added with more confidence, "Let's just enjoy this night, ok?"

"Ok," he smiled in reassurance.

"But first, let's get out." I looked out of the car window and saw to my amazement that we were already parked in front of the restaurant. Wow. He did drive fast.

He was out of the car and beside my door before I could say anything else. He opened it and gently pulled me out.

I thanked him and together, we made our way inside, his arms wrapped around my waist.

_**So I've already written this story once but it was three years ago and it really wasn't as well written as I once thought it had been so I'm republishing it. I've finished it but each chapter needs to go through some major remodeling! Read and Review! Thank you **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter!**

**texican2436: Actually, no. Although that would make a pretty good story in it of itself...I enjoy writing more about the angst Edward has to go through due to Bella's blood.. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took a little longer to edit than it should have. As always, read and review! **

__Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, they are Stephenie Meyer's, and sadly not mine!__

Chapter Two: A warm feeling

The restaurant was surprisingly crowded. We were greeted by tinkling cups and plates and the sound of rambunctious laughter.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "It's a good thing I made reservations."

I looked over at him, dazzled by that gorgeous grin but completely taken over by that mouth watering smell of his. I tried not to breathe in too deeply; that would be embarrassing if he noticed what I was doing.

"Why are you blushing?" I hadn't realized I was blushing, but his curiosity only intensified the heat in my cheeks.

"And I would tell you because…?" I trailed off, hoping he would let it go. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Hate that I can't hear what you're thinking." I smiled maliciously but inside I was really very relieved my thoughts were mine and mine alone.

I was so caught up in our playful banter that I completely forgot we were standing in the middle of the restaurant, until a perky voice asked us how many for tonight. Edward put up two fingers and smiled at the girl, who seemed to lose focus for just a second.

"And Miss, there should be a reservation under Edward Cullen."

The girl gave Edward a nervous smile and answered, "Oh! Sorry sir!" She walked over to a podium and opened a large black leather book.

"Let's see…" she murmured.

"Yep, Edward Cullen…" it seemed like she repeated the name under her breath but I wasn't sure if I'd heard right or not.

I figured it didn't really matter and followed her to a private booth.

"Your waitress will be here shortly," she tried to smile but it faltered as her eyes met Edward's. She turned away, a look of confusion on her face.

Edward chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

As I sat down I noticed a pair of pretty brunette girls eyeing Edward. They saw me staring at them and began to whisper. Edward leaned over and gave me a quick but hard kiss. My mind turned to goop.

I caught my breath and looked over at Edward with wide saucer-like eyes; he winked at me.

"What was all that about?" I hadn't meant my question to sound put off by such a pleasant surprise, but Edward's face immediately succumbed to concern.

"You didn't like it? Did I do something wrong Bella?"

I gave him a quizzical look and began to giggle. It wasn't until I'd managed to stop my spontaneous fit that I finally answered.

"Of course not," I pouted, "you're wonderful. It's just…I think I'm addicted to your kisses." I looked down as I felt that familiar rush of heat on my cheeks.

As if on cue, a familiar looking waitress was standing beside our table, a pad and paper in hand. I tried not to let on that I recognized her, but from the sound of her voice, she remembered us perfectly well.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Her smile was forced and her eyes bore into mine for just a fleeting second before making contact with Edward.

I didn't know whether to smirk at her discomfort or feel sorry for how awkward she must be feeling. I chose to go with the latter.

"Just the house lasagna, thank you." I was being overly polite. Good for me.

Edward's eyes twinkled as he ordered us our drinks and nothing more. The girl seemed positively livid and she stormed off with her nose in the air.

There was a short silence between us, and then Edward leaned back on his chair, he seemed annoyed.

"That girl should have her mouth rinsed with soap…errr, mind. I don't think I'll be giving her a tip as generous as the last time we were here."

At that moment she came back with our drinks. I tried not to make contact with her skin as she passed us our cokes. As soon as she was gone I leaned over the table and whispered, just in case anyone was listening.

"So you remembered her?"

"Well yeah," he answered. "Vampires never forget a face you know."

I can't say I wasn't surprised, but it still panged me with a tiny it of jealousy that _her _face would be among the many Edward had stored in his memory. I raised my eyebrows and pretended to be impressed.

"That's cool, I guess." I felt like this conversation would only lead us into more stories of girls Edward had seen or talked to; I didn't want our dinner to be marred by jealousy, whether it was from him or me.

I changed the topic by asking him why he'd surprised me with a kiss earlier before. I waited. I was actually very curious.

His perfect features pulled themselves into a grin. There it was, that twinkle in his eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you noticed or not, but I was just trying to snuff out any funny ideas those girls were forming in those childish little heads of there's." He made a slight gesture towards the brunettes sitting only two tables away.

I felt my chest swell up in pride and I couldn't help but match his grin.

"Thanks. So what were they plotting?"

He shrugged, "They weren't exactly plotting anthing. More like, formulating pretty stupid opinions."

"Oh," my heart sank and my gaze lowered. I had a pretty good idea what they were conjecturing.

Edward's icy cold hand was gently pulling my chin upwards, our eyes met.

"Bella love, don't worry about them. They're just a bunch of silly and spoiled brats; _very_ unattractive traits."

"Ok," I muttered.

"I love you Bella…"

My heart sputtered back to life.

"Thanks Edward. It's just, you know how insecure I feel surrounded by all these drop dead gorgeous girls," I folded my arms and muttered my last thoughts, "it's just not fair…"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Seriously Bella, how many times do I have to remind you the way Mike Newton was lolling over you? Not to mention the rest of the male population at Forks High School. Believe me when I say that I've had to muster up as much will power as I could so as not to go out and hunt each and every one of those hormone filled boys."

No matter how many times he informed me of this little piece of information, I simply could not believe it.

I shook my head.

"I still think I'm the lucky one, not you."

Edward gave another dramatic sigh and resigned. I looked behind him and noticed my food was on its way.

The food was emitting off some wonderfully mouthwatering steam; I could tell it was still really hot.

I reached out for the dinner but Edward beat me to it.

"Excuse me, I'll take it from here." Edward gave the blond a curt smile, he didn't look too happy.

The blond gave him the steaming plate of lasagna, she was surprised. Her cheeks immediately turned a light rosy color.

As soon as she was gone I gave Edward another puzzled look.

"She was deciding whether or not she should accidentally let the lasagna fall down on your lap." His voice was controlled, but it was obviously a front.

"Wow, what a bitch "I said in disbelief.

He shook his head and muttered something unintellible under his breath, he forced back a smile.

"Just eat up Bella, it smells…good." We both had to laugh at that remark. He'd made it obvious many times before that human food had absolutely no appeal to him.

Edward watched as I cut a little piece of lasagna, blew on it, and tentatively put it in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I didn't know how hungry I was! Things like food and sleep took a less important role whenever Edward was around.

Everything was as normal as ever. I ate while Edward pretended to sip from his soda, and that's when I felt it, a warm feeling in my jeans.

I froze but before the obvious was out of my mouth, Edward, once again, beat me to it.

"Bella…"

He didn't have to say any more because I knew perfectly well what he meant. I slowly nodded, not knowing what to do.

We shared distressed looks and then he spoke very fast.

"Alright, this is what we'll do." His voice was breathy, and I was one hundred percent sure he wasn't breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So sorry this chapter's so short, I got lazy this weekend! Hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow...or tonight. We'll see :) Anyway, read and review, please, it motivated me! Thank You!_

_Disclaimer: The Twilight series was created and is owned by Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter Three: Rushing

Edward gave me his jacket to wrap around my waist and told me to check in the bathroom to see, "what the damage was." I rushed to the back, panicking a little when I saw it was only a single's bathroom, but as I turned the doorknob I realized it was vacant. I sighed in relief and let myself in.

As I pulled up the sweatshirt and looked in the mirror I noticed no immediate damage had been done.

"Good," I thought, "those jeans were expensive!"

Now I had to check to see what the damage was on the inside. Glad to know that Edward could not read my mind I quickly inspected the inside of my jeans. I hastily grabbed some tissue paper, wrinkled my nose, and made a "quick-fix" pad. Gross.

I washed my hands and noticed the 25 cent tampon and napkin dispenser on my right. I sighed in disbelief but didn't want to fuss with the situation any more than I had to. Besides, I'd left my purse with a few dollar bills in his car, and there was no way I was going to ask for change and make the experience more miserable than it had to be.

As I approached the table where Edward stood I noticed out of the corner of my eye the brunette clones greedily eyeing Edward. I wish I could say I cared, but right now, I knew we had bigger problems.

Edward turned around before I could make my presence known. I smiled.

Typical.

He smiled back at me, but his eyes seemed dark. I couldn't help but blush.

"Damn it Bella!" I mentally scolded myself. This would definitely not make things easier. I turned my face in embarrassment and mumbled, "Sorry."

Edward leaned over and whispered, "It's ok love. I've taken care of everything…let's go." It took me a second to realize he was trying to speak without breathing. How strange his voice sounded! A little too high pitched than his usual low tone.

He gently placed his palm on the small of my back and led me to the door. I tried not to notice all the stares I got from the females and males alike, and was glad when I breathed in the fresh air. This meant Edward could also breathe. I hoped.

As if on cue, I saw his chest rise and fall the slightest bit. He didn't make any of the noisy human sounds, but I was glad he was at least a little bit comfortable.

"This is much better. The air diffuses your smell." Edward gave me that crooked grin of his that I've learned to worship so well. I nodded and said, "Good, I'm glad." What else could I say?

Edward stared at me with warm, smoldering eyes.

"Bella," his breath was sweet, "it's not your fault, ok? It happens," he laughed, "actually, it's my fault. I've been too busy fulfilling my selfishness that is, trying to be with you as much as I could, that I completely forgot to hunt. It was stupid, _I'm_ sorry." He cocked his head to the side and bore his eyes into mine.

I almost forgot to breathe. Crap, why did this always happen? I shook the feeling of butterflies and rainbows and ponies away from my vision and tried to form a coherent thought. I managed to sputter out a decent reply.

"You're crazy but selfless and mine. Don't apologize, let's just go." There, that was very adult-like. I congratulated myself.

As we approached the car door I glanced at his left hand, and for the first time, noticed he was carrying a white to-go box.

The door was held open as I blurted out my question.

"What's that?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh, well did you think I was going to let you go home hungry? No. You'll be eating your dinner in the car, sorry." He smiled at me sheepishly and I shrugged.

"That was nice of you, thanks."

I finally got in the car and Edward closed the door. I saw him walk slower than he usually did to the other side of the car. He stood out just a fraction of a second longer and I could see him breathe in a huge gasp of air; I turned away before he noticed that I'd noticed.

He opened his door and got inside.

"Now to tackle the trip to Forks." He tried to make the statement sound light, but I could hear a rough edge to his voice. I tried to stare right through him, have him know he didn't have to pretend. But maybe it was better this way. I didn't really want to know how strong or weak he really was at this moment, but I was saddened that our dinner date had been cut so short.

My last thoughts before the car pulled out of the parking spot and rocketed towards the blackened road ahead of us, was of how maybe it was a good thing. After all, I wouldn't want my life to be cut short either.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright, so I think that this is the second to last chapter…Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer does._

Chapter Four: Departure

Edward merged into the appropriate lane that would lead us to Forks. The backseat windows had been slightly rolled down and I could feel an uneasy tension in the car. This unsettling feeling was both new and mildly awkward.

It was also the first time I'd felt anything wrong or bizarre with our relationship. Any human boyfriend wouldn't be able to smell their girlfriend's blood …oh gosh, how humiliating! I pinched my face in disgust at the thought.

I sighed in defeat and figured this situation was bound to happen. I gave in to my reassuring thoughts, but the minutes ticked by and I bit my lip and fidgeted with my hands. After what felt like hours had passed, I turned to Edward and observed his composure.

He was looking straight ahead; his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles looked bleached, even whiter than usual, if that was possible.

Finally, Edward made some sort of comforting contact with me. He grabbed my left hand and squeezed it.

"Here," he gave me the left over lasagna, "you should eat something."

I thanked him and opened the box. The food had gotten a little cold but it wouldn't have mattered either way; I wasn't hungry.

I put the food on my lap and squeezed his hand, which he was still holding. He gave me another sad smile and I sighed, I blew my hair out of my face at the same time.

Bad idea.

His hand gently broke away from my grip and I jerked back, a little taken aback. My heart deflated and I was forced to think back to the time he took me out to the woods; a place that I have tried to avoid ever since the "incident." Even though he had promised me that as long as I lived and as long as I wished him to be with me, he would never leave, I couldn't help but wonder. What if this "proved" to him how hard it was going to be?

He wouldn't though. He would never go back on his promise. I tried to convince myself of his sincerity.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he was being honest with me. Edward would _never_ lie to me.

With that thought out of the way, I caught myself shaking just a tiny bit; I hadn't noticed how chilly it had gotten.

My shiver caught his attention because he turned to me, concern etched in his features.

"I'm being so inconsiderate tonight Bella. Please, forgive me…"

I shook my head, "Stop Edward," his face froze, "stop apologizing, ok? You've done nothing wrong."

He closed his eyes and inhaled. I gasped. His eyes flashed open.

"Don't worry," his voice was hushed.

"I need to learn how to control myself."

"Ok," I whispered. There was nothing to do but trust him from now on.

The rest of the ride was spent more or less the same way. There was the occasional glance or two. He held my hand for a few second, before dropping it, always gentle. I tried not to fidget as much, but that was difficult. It felt like the harder I tried to stay still and breathe even, the deeper I breathed and the more I wanted to move around! I actually took a couple bites from the left over lasagna but quit after the third swallow; he didn't urge me to keep on eating.

For the first time ever I was glad to be reaching Forks.

"It'll be better once you hunt." I reassured him but it felt like I was mostly trying to convince myself.

The car made a swift turn towards my street and it jostled me a little as it came to a complete stop; he must have been driving faster than usual.

"Just leave the box in the car, I'll throw it away." I nodded. Of course, Charlie was already going to suspect something was up from my early arrival. I wouldn't want him to think Edward was starving me too.

Edward got out of the car and was already opening the door and pulling me out before I finished my thought; he held me a little farther away than usual, but then he pulled me to his chest and I could feel him breathe in my scent.

"Bella…I hate to see you go…" he moaned as he gripped me.

"I know, I wish you didn't have to leave…" it sounded more like a whine than anything else, but I didn't care.

He lifted his head up and made me look at him. His eyes were sad when he whispered, "You know I have to."

"I know," I whispered back, "It just sucks."

In an instant he had his lips pressed against mine. He smelled so good I couldn't help but let out a small moan, he kissed me harder, more fervently. I let the fact that we were parked right in front of my house fly past us. All I could think about were his lips, his breathe, his body pressed right up against mine. It all felt so natural.

It felt like we would stay like this forever, but like always, he was the one to break the kiss, but his face was only inches away from mine. He had his hands coiled around my hair and his breathing was heavy.

He chuckled and held my hand. He stepped back a bit and whispered, "Charlie is about to peek out the window, it's better if I don't give him any more reason to hate me."

I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but we're not done with…with whatever _that_ was." He shook his head and we made our way to the front door.

I didn't feel too happy to be leaving anymore. I swallowed a knot in my throat and tried not to cry. I didn't want Edward or Charlie to notice. Although my father wasn't one to hover around me, he chose the worst times to pay close attention to the details.

Before I turned to open the door I whispered, "Bye..." my voice cracked. Edward's face fell and he closed his eyes.

"It's necessary…forgive me, please."

I was overwhelmed. He was still with me but I already felt like he was gone. What would I do without him? He felt like a part of me, I didn't want him gone…

He must have seen something in my face because he urgently added, "Wait for me upstairs, I have something for you."

I tried to look cheerful knowing that nothing he was about to give me would make him stay. I sighed and nodded. He kissed me once more and watched me as I opened the door. I waited for him to walk back to his Volvo and speed away.

I opened the door. The bright light blinded me for a second or two. I shut my eyes before slowly opening them again, this time the light wasn't so overwhelming.

Charlie turned around, he looked surprised, "Well you're here earlier than usual." He watched me, his face was suddenly suspicious.

"Did something go wrong…?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No dad, Esme needed Edward's help with something. Very urgent."

This was a pretty bad lie, but I didn't care. Thankfully, neither did Charlie because he shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching the TV.

I sighed in relief and bade him good night.

"Good night, I love you Bells."

I smiled at Charlie, "I love you too dad."

I was anxious to meet Edward but I slowly dragged myself up the stairs; I needed to look inconspicuous.

Even though I tried to walk as slowly as I could, I quickly closed the gap between the top of the stairs and my bedroom door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My eyes glazed over in awe as I took in the breath taking creature standing by my window. Was he really mine and mine alone?

"Unbelievable," I thought.

I made my way to his side and asked him if he was leaving right now.

I knew his answer before he nodded, so it wasn't a huge disappointment, but still.

"I figured," I mumbled back.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it," he hesitated, "your smell is getting stronger. I'll need to leave soon."

My heart sank but I knew it was inevitable.

He stared at me in silence with those eyes…eyes that were now pitch black.

I raised one finger and gently brushed the dark circles underneath his eyes; I scowled and asked him if this happened whenever he got too hungry.

"Always," he answered.

Another question formed in my mind. I was trying to keep him with me for as long as I could.

"So can vampires die of hunger-er-thirst?"

His eyes strangely glazed over and he slowly shook his head.

"No…we just go crazy," the corners of his mouth pulled up just a bit, but I didn't think he was smiling.

"Ok Bella, I have to go." Edward swallowed and met my startled gaze.

"I'm sorry." I knew he meant it.

I nodded and looked away for only a fraction of a second and when I turned back, he was gone.

I turned around on the spot and ran to the wide open window.

My shoulders sagged as I noticed the outline of the trees and the road that lead up to my house, but nothing else.

I slowly made my way to my bed and noticed something that had not been there before; a rose with a note looped around the middle.

I tore at it hungry for anything having to do with Edward, and read what it said in his elegant script.

_Stay Calm. Don't Fret. I love you._

That was it, seven simple words. I had to smile, despite the hollow feeling in my stomach. I guess the only thing to do now, was to wait.

I yawned and made my way to the bed. Today had been such a crazy filled day. The date couldn't have gone more wrong…I thought about it for a little bit and figured that maybe it could have gone worse.

I slumped onto the bed, clothes and all, and thought to myself, "It'll only be a couple days…" and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't think it was my best chapter...tell me what you think. Thanks :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: How long has it been since I've updated? I'm so sorry! School, work, my other story...I hope I haven't scared off the few of you that have been reading this.. :/ _

_P.S. This was going to be the last chapter but I took it a step further AND I already have the last chapter written up...let's just say, things get kinky ;) haha. Please leave feedback, I want to know how many of you are still out there reading! Thank you :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Bad Endings=Bad Beginnings<p>

A loud yawn escaped my lips and I reached out for the usual stony grip awaiting me most mornings, but I felt nothing. Instead, my hand brush against a crumpled piece of paper. I sat up, the events of last night rushing back to me all at once.

I let out a groan and looked down at Edward's words. My thumb ran across Edward's lavish handwriting before setting it back down. With a sigh, I let myself fall back down on the bed.

I closed my eyes and thought about his last words. _Stay Calm_. Snorting loudly, I trudged out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. This would defintely be a long day of school, a _very_ long day...

That morning was the first of many mornings of discontent and loneliness. Edward had promised he'd be gone for three days tops! But it had turned out to be a whole week, and now, as I gazed out the window like some pathetic loser, I thought to myself, "How could essentially _dead_ blood make him so squeamish? Hadn't he been exposed to this long before last night?" I blushed at the thought and slumped my shoulders in defeat.

I looked up from the unchanging scenery from out my window and glanced at the digital clock. It glowed red as I read the time, 9:40. The fact that it was dark out did not defer my hopes of Edward's return, but as the time read out 10, those hopes were beginning to diminish. By now, Edward would have snuck in. The depressing thought was slightly dulled by the memories of his body pressed against mine, his fingers trailing across my face, hair, arms...

I shivered and closed my eyes.

It was a good thing Edward was a vampire, otherwise thoughts of car accidents and hospital rooms would have been making me insane. Of course, if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have left me in the first place...

A dull ache began to form on my temple.

"Great," I muttered. All this thinking was giving me a headache- and on top of that, all the lies I'd had to tell Charlie about Edwards whereabouts were beginning to take a toll on me.

Once again I let out an exasperated sigh of frustration. I tapped the window sill with my fingers in a slow, rhythmic beat and thought aloud, "When will you be back?" Thinking it was finally time to go to bed, I was startled by a murmur.

"Hmmm..."

I snapped my head back and could barely suppress a yelp of joy.

"Edward!" I lunged at him. He caught me with expert-like arms, the force of my embrace hadn't moved him an inch.

"Damn...I'm guessing you were beginning to miss me?" He chuckled, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

I tried to punch him in what I hoped was a teasing way, but as soon as my hand hit his shoulder, I let out a hushed cry.

"Crap!" Edward shook his head and said in an exasperated tone, "Are you kidding me Bella? I thought you were smarter than the average 18 year old!"

I smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged.

"Guess I'd forgotten you were made out of stone...you've been gone for forever!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Hardly, Bella." My shoulders slumped and I turned away. I bet I sounded like such a needy girlfriend. Just great.

His next words were more gentle and he turned my chin to face him.

"But I will admit 7 days was much too long-I'm sorry...I would have been back right away but..." at that his voice fell and he gave out a deep sigh.

"What is it?" Now that the issue of his too-long absence was at the surface, I couldn't help but wonder _why_ it had taken so long.

"Please don't hate me Bella." I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?" My voice had lost all traces of teasing and a large knot was beginning to form at the pit of my stomach.

Edward hesitated before uttering out a single word.

"Alice..."

"What about Alice?" I asked a little too quickly.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Well, we went to the midwest...and Alice made a bit of a detour. To say the least." My eyes narrowed and I asked, "What kind of detour?" Images of naked woman and the playboy mansion sprung to mind.

"The Mall of America."

His words hung in the air and then they sunk in. It took all the control I had to not make my voice sound like a shriek.

"Are you telling me. That you were gone this long...for some shopping." My voice was shaking and my face was blazing hot.

"Bella dear, please, hear me out." Edward's eyes were wide with shock-even at the eve of his return, he had been met with warmth and forgiveness from my part.

"No," I shot at him, "I've been waiting for you like some lost puppy, coming up with all these stupid, _stupid_ scenarios in my _stupid_ head and you come here and tell me you've been out shopping?" My voice cracked and I stood up, my hands shaking.

Edward was stunned into silence and his shoulders were sagged like some lost puppy.

"Good," I thought.

He finally found his voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know it would take this long and Alice insisted this was the perfect opportunity for you to get a whole new wardrobe and I knew you wouldn't like it but I figured as long as you're on your period I should just give it some time to go away..." If I wasn't so angry at the stupidity of it all, my pining for his return, the pity I felt for myself, his absence, I would have thought his run on sentence was the funniest thing in the world.

But I didn't.

I turned away from him.

"Please leave," I said in a low shaking voice.

There was a sharp in take of breath, and I knew he'd heard.

* * *

><p><em>I guess you could say Bella's kinda bi-polar...haha.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga and its respective characters. They are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer._

_A/N: This is the last chapter *sniff* and yes, it's short, but to the point. I don't want to draw it out more than I have to. I hope you guys like the ending! Review and tell me what you think :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Bella Gets...Kinky.<p>

"Bella. No."

I turned around, my eyes wild with anger and hurt, "Why not?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in so long...and I miss you." He whispered the last part and I would be lying to myself if I said my heart hadn't fluttered just a bit.

"Edward..." my resolve was weakening and he knew it.

"Yes...?" He was only a step away now...

"You are terrible."

"I know," he breathed as our lips touched.

His arms wrapped around my waist and we walked blindly to my bed-he leading, I following.

His smell was intoxicating and the contrast between my warmth and his cool touch made me shiver from head to toe.

As we reached the bed I surprised myself by letting out a soft moan-the kissing became more hurried and I somehow found myself straddling him.

"I've missed you so much," I managed to gasp.

"Mmmm," he said back.

His fingers were lingering right below my shirt and I was now nibbling his neck.

"That feels nice," he sighed.

I was beginning to wonder where Edward's strict control was hiding at when I did something that was probably the worst thing I could do.

I bit him.

"What was that?" Edward gasped in shock.

"I don't know…" I was dizzy, had I really just bit him?

I wasn't expecting what he did next.

He began to laugh.

"I'm sorry…" My face began to burn up.

"It's quite alright…it's just ironic that _you_ bit _me_, is all." He shook his head and looked at me in amazement.

"Let's take it easy from now on, shall we?" He raised his eyebrow and gave me a look of amusement.

"Sure," I was looking down, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Don't feel ashamed…look at me Bella."

I kept my head down.

"Fine, _I'll_ look at you then." With that, Edward turned me around and laid me on my back. "Oh," I gasped. Both from shock at how swift the movement had been and also because I was trying to hide the effects of his closeness. His face was only inches away from mine and I tried not let his smell get the better of me. He really was inebriating.

Both reasons made my head spin but the dizziness quickly went away and for the first time all night, I was staring, really taking in, his amber eyes.

If his smell wasn't enough, his eyes…they were mesmerizing. He looked expectant and there was a childish grin planted on his face.

"So," he drawled out, "what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?" I managed to breathe out. I was still embarrassed about a few minutes ago but if he was willing to forget about it…

"Do you want to continue with our little rendezvous?"

I bit my lip and darted my gaze away from his for just a second.

"Maybe," I squeaked out.

"Maybe is good enough for me," he grinned back.

With that, he turned me back around so that I was once again straddling him.

"Go ahead Bella," he teased, "bite me."

* * *

><p><em>And so it ends! Thank you for reading this far! <em>


End file.
